Hayffie Dribble Drabble: A Fucked Up Rainbow
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: The fog caused by booze that's settled on his brain and managed to make his thoughts and feelings cloudy clears, completely and utterly. All for her. She's the sunshine to his rain that's been clouded for so long by the Capitol. Oh the Capitol is going to come back and steal her away but for now, for now she's his. Hayffie


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured. They just belong to Suzanne Collins and inspired me to write this. **_

_**I'm going to start of by admitting I'm only halfway through Catching Fire in terms of reading the books but I adore them. Really adore them and I adore Effie and Haymitch. I've seen both movies though and I'm storming my way through the books. I'll also be the first to admit I ship movie Hayffie more than I do book Hayffie; if that makes sense! Anyway please enjoy! **_

* * *

''It's ok, they're good.'' Haymitch takes Effie's hand in his for a moment, runs a rough thumb over her smooth Capitol skin. Even now she still tries to keep up appearances and he really wishes she'd just let go. There's no one here, no one on this level but the two of them. Haymitch is responsible for winning sponsors and Effie is a Capitol gal anyway which means that whilst the games are on they're both entitled to stay at the training centre on the floor the kids were.

''I thought-'' Effie pauses, saying goodbye to Katniss and Peeta was one thing, she feels a bond with them even if she knows she annoys them. She just wants to help them survive, she's not the idiot they seem to think she is. _The game still continues on the outside._ She's just as trapped as them in some respects, she's trapped because she's from the Capitol she cannot show anything but love for it and it's ways, even if she disagrees.

All Effie is doing, all Effie has ever tried to do is keep them safe, help them navigate this world. Oh Haymitch might be able to aid them when it comes to fighting, to hiding, to navigating the brutality of the world under that dome but she is helping them outside, she is keeping them safe outside of that. No Effie Trinket, with her silly name and importance on manners and etiquette is not stupid. She's far from it. ''I though-'' She starts again but can't quite finish the sentence. She's been ignoring the way Haymitch makes her heart pound for months, the way it aches when she sees him so dishevelled and drunk. The way she just wants to fix him. She's been pushing down those feelings and working around them for months and months. All that went down the drain when she pulled his name out of the hat. To even think, to even consider saying goodbye to him had caused her to almost, almost choke on the stage. It had made her, for the first time in years have to really think and recompose herself.

''I know, I know I thought they'd be safe too.'' Haymitch says, there's alcohol on his breath but he doesn't reek of it the same way he normally does. Effie shakes her head, that wasn't what she was going to say.

''I thought I was going to lose you.'' Effie's voice cracks as she says and she immediately regrets it, pulling her hand out of his and standing from her chair. ''Well of course what I mean is, I rather like this little team we've formed.'' Her voice becomes light and airy, screaming Capitol. Haymitch prefers the Effie he's seen in the morning. Only by accident of course, or the Effie he's seen at night sleeping. There's gorgeous blonde hair under those wigs and he knows that her Capitol face is hiding something much more beautiful underneath it. For this reason there's a dress under his bed. It was a stupid thought, a stupid idea. He bought it in town, it's plain. Nothing like her fancy Capitol clothes, a pale yellow because he thinks it would bring out the crystal blue of her eyes and that beautiful blonde hair. Haymitch knows nothing about fashion so he's boxed it up and left it there. It was supposed to be a thank you, he told himself nothing more but the fact he hasn't given it to her yet says more than if he would have.

It's stupid to think a woman like her, would want a present, let alone a present like that from a man like him. After all what is Haymitch Abernathy to her? A drunk, a victor, a failure of a mentor, a shell of a man beyond hope. That's what Haymitch believes anyway so the box remains under the bed and untouched.

Effie drives Haymitch up the wall in a way that few people have ever done, she infuriates him. He knows why that is. It's not because she's from the Capitol. It's not because of the etiquette thing or the need for airs and graces it's because Haymitch Abernathy knows that Effie Trinket is smart. She's smart and she's beautiful and she deserves more than the way people treat her. Effie is just as trapped as he is. Haymitch can't like her, can't love her because the people he loves get hurt, get killed. So he pushes away and she pushes back and it starts this fire in the pit of his stomach and Haymitch just knows if they were together, really together, they'd fight like hell and then fuck it out and all her airs and graces would disappear.

''Effie,'' Haymitch begins as she rattles on. ''Effie.'' Haymitch says again, his tone is soft, light but she continues with her speech. ''Effie.'' he says again, this time he stands up and takes her hand, moving so her whole body is in close proximity to his. Effie looks away as though she's embarrassed and Haymitch tilts her chin with the knuckle of his finger. When her eyes meet his he says it, barely a whisper. ''I'm not going anywhere.''

''Haym-'' Effie's voice is hardly there as Haymitch leans in and captures her lips with his own. Effie's nose wrinkles. Although he hasn't drunk as much today, he's still been drinking because he needs to. Haymitch is an alcoholic and Effie can not only taste it she can smell it. Sharp and acidic it burns the insides of her nose. As Haymitch's hands slip around her waist and pull her close though Effie becomes lost. The world seems to fade out, the smell dulls, the sounds around them dull the world slips into grey and a spark she's only ever felt from working on things she enjoys, the one thing she enjoys above all else; architecture. Bursts into her heart and careers it's way around her body like wild fire. Now Effie is the girl on fire and it's Haymitch setting her alight.

Haymitch feels relief at first, she isn't pulling away. In fact she's almost melting into his arms, putty in his hands. She's not the doll she appears. Far from it. She's made of the same squishy stuff he is but he already knew that, of course he did. Haymitch's lips move against hers and his grip tightens on her waist. The fog caused by booze that's settled on his brain and managed to make his thoughts and feelings cloudy clears, completely and utterly. All for her. She's the sunshine to his rain that's been clouded for so long by the Capitol. Oh the Capitol is going to come back and steal her away but for now, for now she's his.

He doesn't press, he doesn't push, he just kisses her. Holds her like that for a good long while, let's her head rest on his chest and sways to a gentle hum that Haymitch makes. Music, real music would be nice. Everything's so up in the air, everything feels so short and so rushed all of the time, like they're constantly late for something. That's what being part of the games does to you because time is often so short, not now though, now if anything time has slowed. For the first time, there's a calmness that settles over both their hearts. The panic of disobeying the Capitol, of failing something flee's Effie's and the pain and weariness leaves Haymitch's.

''My little Trinket.'' He whispers playing with the fingers that are pressed against his own.

Haymitch knows it's just the calm before the storm, but right now he wants to just enjoy the sunshine.

* * *

_**AN: I do hope you enjoyed! If so please leave a review xD **_


End file.
